


Anatomical Pieces

by queenofsass



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal talk about killing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomical Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for tumblr user bedeliadufromage!

Hannibal leaned back in the chair nearest the fireplace and crossed his legs. Jack Crawford was on his way to Will’s house in Wolf Trap. Hannibal planned to surrender quietly and deny the FBI the pleasure of saying they “beat” Hannibal Lecter. While he had no doubt that he would be able to escape whatever facility they put him in, he wanted to savor his last few minutes of freedom. 

“Do you still have nightmares Will?” asked Hannibal, breaking the tense silence that filled the air. Once again he sounded like the concerned psychiatrist that Will fell in love with well over a year ago. 

“This is not a therapy session” replied Will. His anger towards Hannibal seemed to radiate outward as he stood with his arms crossed next to the fireplace. 

Hannibal paused for a second, allowing the tension to fill every corner off the room. “I was trying to make polite conversation Will, not analyze you. Would you prefer to sit in silence?”

“Yes” said Will though he knew it was a lie. Will ached for the good doctor to force open the door to the cell where his demons were imprisoned. He wanted to give in to his urges and join Hannibal in reigning terror on the unsuspecting masses. Yet, a part of Will knew that letting the doctor in would only end in heartbreak. 

Hannibal watched Will quietly. He was curious to see how long it would take Will’s resolve to weaken. It was only a minute or two of uneasy silence before Will threw his hands up and said, “I guess it depends on your definition of nightmare”. 

Other than a small upturn of the lips, Hannibal showed no reaction at all. “Nightmares are defined as a dream occurring in REM sleep that causes terror, distress, and anxiety. Do your dreams scare you Will?” asked Hannibal.

Will rubbed the back of his neck and said, “My dreams used to scare me. Now, I find them pleasant, and maybe that scares me.”

Hannibal tilted his head and asked, “You used to dream about taking innocent life which absolutely terrified you. What do you dream of now?”

Will sighed, “I really don’t want to talk about this with anyone, but especially not with you.”

Will returned to pacing around his house while Hannibal waited for the right moment to pounce. “Do you dream about killing me Will? Do you find pleasure in the thought of depriving me of my life?” 

“I think about it all the time,” replied Will softly. 

Hannibal smiled, “How would you kill me Will?”

Will shook his head and said, “We’re not having this conversation.” Both of them knew that Will wanted to share. He ached for the chance to open himself up completely to Hannibal. 

“I can tell you how I would like kill you,” said Hannibal as he looked up to meet Will’s eyes. After a brief pause he added, “Granted, circumstances don’t allow me to carry my plans to fruition”. 

“What?” asked Will in a voice that was just barely above a whisper.

“Quid pro Quo, Will,” replied Hannibal. 

While Hannibal and Will had become quite close over the past year, this was the first time Hannibal had offered to reveal information about himself so freely. Will knew there was an ulterior motive, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Before Will could protest any further Hannibal started to speak, “I tire of people once they outlive their usefulness to me or begin to bore me. Most people are quite simple so it doesn’t take long for me to figure out how they work and get what I need from them. You, my dear Will, are different. You are the closest I’ve come to a true equal and I am fascinated by you. I want your death to reflect both your life and our time together”. Hannibal paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and then said, “While I do enjoy taking life it is not the part of the process I find most enjoyable. The murder itself is messy and impossible to control. I’m perfectly capable of adapting when problems arise, but I prefer for things to go according to plan.”

“And what’s your plan for me?” asked Will.

“Eager, aren’t you Will?” teased Hannibal before he began to describe how he would end the young profilers life and what he would do with the remains. “I would take my time with you, and do all that I could to ensure that we are not interrupted. You are a fighter Will so I would have to overpower you. Once you were on the ground I would straddle you and wrap my hands around your throat. It’s quite difficult to strangle someone with your bare hands, as I’m sure you know, so I generally use fishing line to speed up the process. In your case, however, I crave the intimacy provided by skin on skin contact. I ache to feel the life drain out of you as I crush your windpipe”. 

Hannibal savored Will’s expression. He was torn between terror and desire as Hannibal spoke. Will ached to control and manipulate Hannibal just as he had been manipulated, but another part of him wished to submit totally to Hannibal. 

“For me,” said Hannibal after a short pause, “the most enjoyable part of the process is just beginning. Most people use clay or paint to create, but I use viscera and bone. I enjoy molding someone, once ugly and distasteful, into something beautiful and worthy of adoration.” 

Will interrupted, “Where does the cannibalism come in? It’s not necessary for practical or aesthetic purposes.” Will felt he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Hannibal.  
“There are a variety of reasons to consume human flesh, some spiritual and some practical. I personally do it because I enjoy the taste,” answered Hannibal. 

His voice trembled with anxiety, “What parts of me would you eat?” 

Hannibal smiled, “I think I’ll eat your heart.” 

Before Will could respond, Hannibal continued, “I’ve spent a long time thinking about how I would display your body. Have you ever heard of Théodore Géricault?”

Will shook his head and waited for Hannibal to elaborate. “He was a French painter and pioneer of the Romantic Movement. I am quite fond of a series of paintings he did called “The Morgue Studies”. Géricault had a fascination with human decomposition and would get body parts from the local morgue to study. I would love to turn you into a replica of two of my favorite paintings in the series, “Head of a Guillotined Man” and “Anatomical Pieces”. You would become a work of art.”

Hannibal glanced up at Will who was now standing beside the fireplace. Will didn’t seem to notice the doctor was studying his expression as he digested what Hannibal had told him. The young profiler didn’t look horrified or revolted as he pictured the death Hannibal envisioned for him. In fact, he seemed almost amazed by the images he saw in his head. Hannibal allowed Will to remain lost in thought for a few minutes before he cleared his throat and said, “So Will, how do you plan to kill me?” 

Will was startled by the sound of Hannibal’s voice, but he tried not to show it as he turned to face Hannibal. William breathed deeply then said, “In my dreams I try a million different ways. I’ve stabbed you and choked you. I’ve beaten you to death and I’ve shot you. I’ve done it all. In my waking hours, however, I come back to one method over and over.” 

“What method is that Will?” asked Hannibal. While he had a good idea what Will would do to him, he was eager to hear it from Will himself. 

“You would find my chosen method messy and distasteful,” replied Will. “You think only things that are orderly and controlled can be beautiful, but you’re wrong. Chaos can be breathtaking.” Will paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue. Finally he sighed and said, “I would use my hands, as I’ve said before. It seems more intimate.”

“What about after I’m dead?” asked Hannibal with just the slightest bit of excitement apparent in his voice.

Will chuckled quietly, “I’d slice you to bits. The thought of feeling your blood splash on my face and your organs squishing beneath my fingers sets me on edge. I would paint the walls with your blood and slash your body to pieces. It would be a beautiful frantic mess.” Will leaned back in his chair and waited for Hannibal to respond.

“Too bad we will never know which of us would get the chance to create his masterpiece,” said Hannibal. 

“Yeah. Too bad,” replied Will. He should be thankful that he would never have to fight Hannibal again, but he wasn’t. 

Will and Hannibal lapsed into silence. The sound of a car pulling into the drive way brought them back to the present. “I do believe the cavalry has arrived” said Hannibal. Will nodded gravely and tried to shove away the ache in his chest as Hannibal opened the door and walked outside. He pretended not to feel the sadness within him deepen as Hannibal sunk to the ground in front of Jack and waited to be led away like a lamb to the slaughter.


End file.
